


lust not like

by ayebydan



Series: hpmaymadness [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 06:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14538801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: They don't like each other but they like the lifestyle the other affords them.





	lust not like

Neville does not _like_ Blaise and that would be the first fact he would be getting across to anyone who actually did rumble them and work out they were fucking. No, Neville does not like Blaise as a person and he does not enjoy conversing with him or planning nights away or any of that crap. He likes getting fucked by Blaise is what Neville likes. He tried relationships with women and with men and they just don't work. No, he likes the casual pace of a floo call here and an owl there. The rest of the time he can mind his own with his plants and his shed and his students. 

For Blaise it is about safety and silence. He saw what dating and marriage did to his mother and he wants to part of it, thank you very much. Well, he does not mind the vast fortune bit the rest is nothing he wants involved in. While romance and partners bring his friends stability, legacy and companionship Blaise relishes in the peace and quiet and making decisions without needing to consult with anyone in particular. Neville and himself have an understanding even if no one else would ever understand them.


End file.
